Camouflage, in which any combination of techniques, materials, coloration or illumination and so on, is used to conceal or disguise an object or individual is widespread. For example, military personnel may use clothing with disruptive patterns that break up a wearer's outline, and similar disruptive patterns can be used on objects such as vehicles.
Military operations commonly require moving between different terrains—for example between rural and urban settings. Choosing a camouflage system will inevitably be a compromise between the different terrains, which may result in personnel and equipment being more exposed than may be desired.